Changed
by Cigs and Papahs
Summary: Ten years after Fang. Max has grown up and changed in many ways. What happens when she gets a call that a flock needs help and it just happens to be Fang's? Will their flock's get along or will they become instant enemies?
1. Prologue:She Grew Up Tall, Grew Up Right

_A/N: Takes place 10 years after Fang._

_Just so you know I own nothing. _

Prologue: She Grew Up Tall, She Grew Up Right

Max's P.O.V.

I stood staring out at the mountains on our deck. The cool Colorado air kept me cool as I got my fresh air. It was nice to be alone with the flock. Though at times they got cabin fever and I would have to take them places, but other than that they were perfect. I trusted them and they trusted me.

Many things have changed in 10 years. I was almost around 25, way taller than I was at 14. Other than my body, I had changed too. I didn't charge off anymore. I stuck around, fought, and spoke my mind. It felt different and I didn't seem like such a bitch all the time.

Everyone had changed; Iggy was still tall and pale. He was trying to get into cooking school. They didn't believe a blind person could cook. Poor saps, wait till they realize he's the best cook ever. Nudge had gotten taller and more beautiful. She was around 23 and she looked like a model. I knew deep inside she wanted to run off to Paris, but she'd never leave us. Gazzy was around 19, he still was the cutest thing ever. He had grown up some too. He didn't set off as many bombs. He had himself a girlfriend and was about to graduate from high school. He was the second member of our flock to, Nudge being the first. Then, there was Dylan. He was gorgeous, as usual. He still had the voice of an angel. Not much had changed with him except the fact that we were dating seriously. The flock didn't mind as much as they did when the unspeakable and I were dating. Thank the lords.

Angel, well, she was gone. She ran off after Fang left. I never trusted her anyway. The cute little girl turned mean and hateful. She had only wanted to be a leader. None of us had a clue of where she went.

I turned to go back into the house. It was nice not having to chase bad guys and evil scientists all the time. That's what the other flocks were up to now-a-days. We were pretty much retired, except every year or so some flocks couldn't handle their missions and we'd have to take over.

"Max!"

"Hey Gasman" I responded smiling sweetly. Sadly, I had to look up at Gazzy now too. He had really grown up.

"Can I go hang out with Rosaline?"

I couldn't deny his smiling face. "Fine, but be back before 10:30 and don't wreck the car!"

That's right; I let the flock get their driver's license. I know it was probably stupid, but Gazzy and Nudge wanted to be normal kids and get their licenses. So I let them and my mom, or I guess our mom bought them a car to share.

Truthfully, I hadn't seen my mom in forever. Maybe 6 months? She was so involved in CSM these days. Ella would drop by from time to time and catch up. She was busy at college; her goal was to become a vet. Like mother like daughter. It wasn't just Ella that was busy, I was too. I managed a web site to try to get mutants help and get them into a flock. It was nice, but there were a ton a non-mutants trying to get in, that was something I would never understand. I also wrote for the local paper. We didn't live in a big city; we lived near a small township. I helped out where they needed it.

I sank down on the couch, a long boring Sunday. Might as well enjoy it while it's- the phone was ringing. We had two phones. One for regular calls and one for calls about saving the world or whatever. They didn't want to be put on hold when there was an emergency. Our regular phone wasn't ringing. I held my breath as I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to disturb you Max, a flock needs your help."

Not what I wanted to hear.

_A/N: So, that was my prologue. Sorry if it's short, are prologues supposed to be short?_

_But the next chapter will be an inside look at Fang's new flock. _


	2. Chapter 1: Not What I Wanted To Hear

_A/N: Hi again. I finally decided to update since it is my last week of break and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Thanks for the reviews! Haha, I love them. I never get reviews, possibly because I stink? Hmm, you never know. This will be in Fang's P.O.V._

Chapter 1: Not What I Wanted To Hear

A Week Earlier

We were flying over a wasteland. Truly, I would never call any land a wasteland, but Nebraska was the exception. It was all corn and grass and then it was hills of sand. Talk about odd, and you have to remember I've been a few places in my 25 years. Plus I never thought the weather could be more unpredictable. It was raining one second and blazing hot the next and then it was snowing. Bird kids hate snow, trust me.

"I think we're in need of a break."

In response I got a bunch of 'Agreed', 'Yeah!', and 'I have to relieve myself.' That was my flock, weird and hilarious at the same time. I didn't mind being leader; it was a hard and thankless job, but I could deal. I never knew what to say to compliments and thank yous. We landed outside a small town along a dead highway. It's true what those country singers say about their towns, they do look very sleepy. Barely any one was out and about. We landed in a group of trees. Another thing about Nebraska, there wasn't many trees.

"Food first" I announced.

I looked around at my flock. There were only five of us, including me. But we could were just as good as any other flock.

Sonya was a strong willed 14 year old. She was a bird kid, just like me. She was tall and skinny, like any other mutated bird kid. She had long red hair and was light skinned. The funny part was, we knew each other before she became a part of my flock. We helped her escape from The Institute in New York. Small world, eh? She was quiet, but not shy. I think she was more like me, just didn't like to say a lot. She had a few developing powers. She could move objects, but only if she could stay still for long enough and kept concentrated. It was just going to take practice.

Then there was Blaze. He was a fiery 17 year old with a temper. He had more attitude than all of us put together. If we were normal human beings, he'd be an actor or a poet or something along those lines. He was a bigger drama queen than most of the girls, but would put up a fight if he believed in it. Strangely enough, he wasn't just part bird, he was part fox. You could tell in his fox-like facial features and his sneakiness. Blaze could look you in the eye and convince you to do anything, his gift was almost like Angel's, but he couldn't read minds. He came from Florida, I found him in an ally eating out of a dumpster. I never have seen a kid enjoy food more than him. Before I found him he was shipped here from Germany for testing but his plane crashed and he was the only one to survive. Scary stuff right?

Tex was the biggest mutant bird kid I've ever seen. Like Blaze, he also had more than just bird, Tex was 2% _horse_. He wasn't just called Tex for nothing. Even though he was the biggest, he could outrun us all. His wings were longer than mine. They were dark brown, and almost looked black when the sun hit them just right. Even though his wings were brown, he had long blonde hair; people told him he looked like Bret Micheals. I don't think it's a good thing. He loved to get his hands on cowboy hats. I guess that's what would come with being part horse and being named Tex. He was the fighter of our group. He was our expert on good moves to use and weapons. He was a few years younger than me at about, 23. I found him down in Texas, weird huh? He was the first one I found after I ditched out of Max's flock. He was being chased by angry farmers, go figure huh? Before I found him he was some rich guys pet.

My eyes met with the last girl in the group. Her name was Harley. She was about 24, closer to my age than the rest of my flock. She had icy blue eyes and long brown hair. I never thought anyone else could live up to Max, but she was close. She wasn't just brains. She had the athletic body that all the bird kids had, but she made it work. She didn't look disgustingly skinny and she worked with her height. She fought with Tex and showed him she was more than just a girl and could take him on in basketball and sand volleyball. She wasn't all bird kid either, just like Tex and Blaze. She was 2% lemur. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, lemur? She's the best tree climber I've ever seen. She's also special, to me at least. She was only in the dog crate for 4 years until her real mother swooped in and rescued her. She died trying. So Harley could have been a long lost flock member. But I was almost positive she wasn't. We ran in to each other in Ohio. I'm serious; we actually hit each other going about 100 mph. We were pretty beat up. She had Sonya with her and I had Tex with me. We were almost perfect for each other.

You'd think since they're more than part bird kid, they'd have fur or something seriously wrong with them. Nope. They look perfectly normal; they have hair in all the normal places. They were some of the first successful experiments that were more than just birds or wolves. The world was changing and we were changing with it.

"Fang, come on!" Sonya called. She was leading the group into the small town. I jogged to catch up as I caught up to the group Tex started talking to me.

"What were you staring at?" Tex questioned, eyeing me.

"Just thinking."

"I've never see anyone that's done more thinkin' then you!"

I heard a snicker come from Harley. She smiled at me innocently.

"Thinking is good, it's better than just acting." Thanks for the daily haiku, just what us mutants needed!

Tex snorted and followed Blaze and Sonya into the gas station. Harley smiled at me before entering, and I was the last one in. The farmers stared at us; they probably weren't use to such odd kids in their gas station with no parents.

"Fang, Fang over here! Look!" Blaze was squealing like a 6 year old in a candy store. I sighed and followed the girly squeals. I knew that was where I'd find the 17 year old girl who loves Justin Bieber. Before I even asked what was going on. I got a bag of bacon sun flower seeds shoved in my face. I almost died and went to heaven. Did I mention how much I loved bacon? I don't think I've missed any food more than bacon. Bacon was my life, my love, my everything. Well it had been ever since I lost my everything 10 years ago. Scratch that, I left my everything. I'm such a smart guy.

I bought 5 bags. Sunflower seeds weren't big, and we couldn't just get our hands on bacon, it was expensive these days. So I decided it was necessary to stock up. Sadly, it wasn't as good as real bacon, but it was close enough. The bags would be gone in the next week, maybe even sooner if Blaze decided to steal my food.

We were walking into a group of trees we landed in, when out of nowhere my favorite person on earth appeared, Jeb Batchelder. Did you really think he was my favorite person? Didn't think so. I tried to make myself look bigger and stronger, but I was a skinny mutated bird kid.

"What do you want?" I snarled. I wanted to attack him. He was causing me so much pain, I could barely take it. So many memories, I let out quiet whimper, I felt bad for everyone I had left. Everyone in my current flock gave me a look that said '_Did you really just whimper? There's not even bacon around!_'

"It's your turn Fang." Jeb had this creepy smile on and I froze like a deer in headlights. This was not what I wanted and I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Fang, do you know this dude?"

I nodded slowly before saying, "What do you mean?"

"It's your turn to save the world Fang." I almost punched him.

--------------

Our briefing was short. Jeb had driven us to a small building outside of town where a bunch of government dudes told us our fate, or that's what they said it was anyway. I guess they had flocks like us all over the world 'Saving the day' or whatever. It was annoying that they had minors and young mutants doing the government's work. Stupid, lazy, son of a gun assholes.

So I guess there's this girl trying to take over the world, yada yada yada. But she's got powers that normal people don't have and she has a huge group of followers and plans on trying to get the president on her side or something. I was terrible at listening at briefings, too long, too boring.

The rest of my flock was jittery. None of them have ever been asked to save the world. They all showed it in different ways. Tex was flexing, Blaze was chattering about how this was destiny, Sonya was singing, and Harley wasn't doing anything differently, but you could see it in her eyes. As we walked out of the building, Sonya turned to me and asked, "Fang, why don't you seem excited?"

The flock didn't know much about my past. I never let on that I had one. I just shrugged at her. "I am, can't you tell?"

She stared at me for a long time.

"Sure."

Phew, let that one slip past me. We then took to the sky, ready to face our first adventure together.

Jeb had directed us to Montana; Bearcreek to be exact. I wikied it and found out that around 83 people lived there and it used to be a mining town until a freak accident. Sounded evil enough to me, but why in Montana? Why not closer to the president or something important? Whoever was running this show needed a few pointers, but I wasn't planning on handing out any.

We were off to Montana, whether I liked it or not.

_A/N: I wasn't really sure how to portray Fang. I tried to make him dark and quiet, but still brave and not afraid to speak up. How do you think I did? _

_Bearcreek, Montana is a real place just so you know. There is no space separated Bearcreek. I wikied it. Wikied = Wikipedia searching just in case you didn't know._

_The next chapter will also be about Fang's flock and catch everyone up to speed about what position they're in when Max swoops in to save the day. _

_I hoped I'm making the story make sense; I don't want it to get all confusing._

_Criticism always accepted if it's put nicely._

_R&R_


	3. Chapter 2: Too Early To Jump

_A/N: So it's been awhile. I've been so friggin' busy. So, here's your update, once summer hits I'll update a ton more for you all. Maybe some more reviews this time? Read. Enjoy. Review. _

Fang's P.O.V.

It was a bright sunny spring day. The wind was blowing like crazy, but us buff bird kids could handle it. Well, Tex, Harley, and I could. Blaze and Sonya were having a bit of trouble.

"Coast with it and don't flap so hard Blaze! You're gonna lose a wing!" I sighed; it was hard trying to teach them new things, they were still young and naïve.

"They've got it Fang."

I glared at Harley before grunting. She was the voice of reason, but I absolutely hated it. I know you're probably wondering about our relationship, I'm a big hazy on that too.

"We there yet?" Tex complained. I knew he hated flying for long periods of time. Poor guy, he was a tad too big to be in the sky.

"Almost, you can stop asking and I'll tell you when we get there!" I shouted at Tex over the roar of the wind. Tex just grunted before swooping ahead of the group.

"He's just antsy, that's all" Harley said before flying up beside me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Shouldn't we all be? This isn't just for fun anymore, its serious."

Harley stared at me for a long time.

"You've been in a situation like this before." It wasn't a question either, it was a clear statement.

"Nope." I lied after a few seconds. "Not that I recall."

"We're your flock, you can't hide stuff from us Fang" Harley whined, frowning. I knew that even though she said the flock, she wasn't talking about them anymore.

"Who said I was lying to you?" I snapped quickly.

We stared at each other for a long time; she was trying to tell if I was lying by staring at me. She didn't know I was a pro-fess-shun-al liar, always have been.

"Look, Bearcreek!" Sonya chirped, flapping her wings excitedly. Sonya had become our little GPS. She knew where things were and where we were, more importantly.

"Sonya, that's only gonna take you higher." I warned. "Let's touch down and take a look at the area guys."

I was last to touch down in a grassy spot nearby some trees. Sadly enough, there wasn't a lot of excitement we could see in Bearcreek, or even Montana itself.

We wandered into town on foot, we'd use the excuse we were a couple of farm kids if anyone questioned us. Did they have farms out here? I was too busy thinking to even look at the landscape. I'd have to ask Sonya later.

The town was practically deserted; no one walked around or was in the stores. It was quite creepy.

"This is a cruel joke" Tex muttered.

"Are we in a ghost town?" Sonya asked.

I shrugged and turned onto another street. That's when we heard a ton of whoop's and hollers.

"What's going on?" Blaze questioned, glancing around nervously.

"Let's go find out."

I took off at a run down the street, just in case something big was going down and we were about to miss it. I skidded to a halt behind Bear Creek Saloon to see a ….pig race. Yes, you read right, a BLOODY PIG RACE.

"They're so cute! Fang, can we watch?" Sonya beamed up at me.

I sighed deeply before responding, "For awhile."

"A good ole pig race! Can't believe it!" Tex shouted throwing his hands up in the air. "Now this is country!

Harley and I shared a laugh before following behind Blaze and Tex to watch the pig's race. Let me tell you, these races are pretty exciting. If there was gambling, I would have been rich. That is, if I had money. Pig racing was something to get sucked into. And you know, it wasn't that bad.

"Shows over guys, move along!" a broad shoulder, smiling man shouted. There were several groans, but everyone moved along as they were told.

"Haven't seen you folks around!" a tall man with a cowboy hat shouted as us as we tried to make it back to the place we landed.

"Uh, we're tourists." I lied. Farm kids wouldn't cut it if this guy was from around here.

"Oh I just love them big city tourists! Like the ones who've never drove a tractor or been to a pig race!" This guy was too happy for me, he barely knew us and he acted like we were best buddies forever.

"I've never driven a tractor, or watched pig's race, but I'm not from some big city" Sonya said in her matter-of-factly voice.

The tall man frowned. "Well folks, I'm Big Charles, if you ever need anything just stop by the grow-sur-ree store."

We watched the man walk away and started back towards the place we had landed.

"That guy said grocery wrong, why's that?" Sonya asked, looking over at me.

"He's a hick, they can't say nothin' right" I responded. "Like Tex."

"Hell, I can say grocery just fine! It's those damn Montanans, or Montanians. Or would it be Montanists?"

We shared at laugh before settling down for the night, I had decided we'd head over to the coal mines the next day, it wouldn't hurt to check it out.

* * *

Sleeping in trees was not good for the back. I stretched my arms above my head and tried to pop my back unsuccessfully.

"Morning Fang!" Sonya chirped from belong, waving both of her hands to get my attention.

"Mornin' Sonya" I grumbled before jumping out of the tree. "Who else is up?"

"Blaze went to find a place to go to the bathroom, Harley is around here somewhere, and Tex is still sleeping" she replied nonchalantly. I groaned, Tex was not an easy to wake up.

"Tex, up and at 'em, now buddy" I shouted up to him.

"No, time to sleep" he groaned.

"We're on a mission, get your ass up!" I shouted and all I got was a grunt in response.

I grumbled angrily and flapped my wings till I was right beside his branch.

"Let's see how well you react now" I said grumpily before shoving him off the branch. He instantly flipped out his wings to stop himself from falling and smirked at me.

"I was ready that time mate."

"Whatever, just stop flapping those wings and we'll see."

"Guys! Hey guys!" Harley shouted as she ran up to our little 'camp.' Tex and I glanced at each other before landing.

Harley ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I found the mines!" she said smiling widely at me. What was she doing? She knew I didn't even like affection that much.

"That's great Harley, really-"

"Isn't it!" she beamed before planting a kiss on my lips. I didn't move, not one bit, that's me, Stone Lipped Fang. Harley finally had to come up for air, thank the lords.

"That's great, really Harley, but that was kinda-"

"I know, you don't need to say anything Fang!" What is it? Interrupt Fang day? Does anyone remember who the leader is here? Obviously not.

Harley was the most confusing thing that had ever jumped into my life. Sure, Max took me on quite a wild ride, but Harley was different, but the same. She had my flustered and embarrassed and mad and tired. I wasn't sure if she was just playing a game with me or if she really wanted something.

Harley skipped off merrily, I wasn't as happy as she was. Sure, Harley was a good person and we'd always be friends, I hoped anyway. She wasn't someone you wanted on your bad side.

"Breakfast anyone?" I offered.

"Yeah!" "I'm starved!" "How far is the nearest IHOP?"

Why must my flock be so childish? IHOP? That place was expensive.

"We're heading into Bearcreek, I'm sure their saloon has some form of breakfast food."

The flock didn't seem happy, but it wasn't my fault there wasn't a McDonald's in town.

"You seem happy you dirty dog" Tex said quietly to me as we took off.

I shrugged, "She's not what I want."

"Picky are you?" He was trying to get me worked up, I just knew it.

"No, just stubborn" I retorted. Tex decided to back off then.

It was way nicer to fly into town, walking was time consuming. Once again, the town look deserted, but it was still early. I landed first and shook out my wings before folding them in.

"Back so soon tourists?" Shit, the tall guy, what was his name? Oh yeah, Big Charles. He had almost seen my wings. I wondered what reaction I would get? Maybe something like 'Ahh Angel Birds' or 'Run Demon tourists?'

"Uh, we were hungry and decided we should come back into town to get some grub," I grumbled.

Big Charles nodded before responding, "The Bear Creek Saloon has some mighty fine breakfast, I'm sure ya'll enjoy it! Now, you know where it's at right?"

"Yeah, sure" I said before turning and walking away from Big Charles, something about that guy wasn't right.

"He's got problems" Blaze said softly to me.

"Everyone has problems, that guy's just dang creepy" I responded.

Big Charles didn't lie; The Bear Creek Saloon had one of the best breakfasts ever. Did I mention they had bacon? Yeah, I couldn't believe it. Soon enough our bellies were stuffed and we were on our way to the mines.

"Is it true a bunch of people died in one of them?" Sonya asked curiously.

I nodded before responding, "It was from an explosion of methane gas, don't worry there isn't any dead bodies, I'm sure they've taken them all out."

She cringed slightly, but kept moving. We neared the mouth of Smith Mine #3, there was a memorial about a half a mile away from the mine, and we stopped to stare at the crumbling piece of history.

"Smitty Johansen? What kind of name is that?" Blaze spoke up.

"What kind of name is Blaze?" Harley said in defense of Smitty, what a sweetheart.

Blaze sneered before stomping off towards the mine. There's that temper I had told you about, he was set off by the stupidest things. We followed after the young boy right to the mouth where it was blocked by a rock. I huffed before turning to Sonya.

"Do you think you can try to move it?"

She nodded excitedly. I knew it would be the heaviest thing she had ever moved if she succeeded. It took her a total of 15 minutes to finally move the large rock.

"Wow Sonya, just keep practicing" I said, giving her a half smile. She deserved it, 14 and moving giant boulders. The test tube must be so proud.

"It smells funny in here" Blaze commented, scrunching up his nose.

"I'm sure all the methane gas is gone, but this is pretty stupid of us to just waltz in here!" Harley muttered.

"It's been sealed for awhile, it's probably just musty" I said with false confidence. We couldn't stay in here for too long, what if there was still methane gas everywhere?

"Did you hear that?" Harley spun around quickly and was looking scared.

I shook my head before a long _BOOM___echoed throughout the tunnel.

"I did that time" I muttered quietly.

_A/N: So I decided to wait one more chapter until Max swoops in and saves the day, since I've got so many ideas and I want to make this story last. It'll go on until you all stop reviewin' Thanks._

_I wanted Harley to really like Fang, but Fang doesn't really know what he wants. We all need a little love drama, si? _


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise

_A/N: So it's been awhile eh? I've been so busy with track and stuff. Plus I've been reading a ton lately. I recommend 'The Cabinet of Curiosities' by Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. Oh Agent Pendergast… Now back to the note, I apologize for the delay and I love all of you supporters with all my heart but you can't all beg me to have Fang stay true to Max. This is where the good love-ish drama part comes in friends. I ship Max/Fang all the way, but I need a story here. _

_Oh, Fang's P.O.V. and Max's take place on the same day in this chapter. They're outside of the mine while they're inside. Funky eh? _

Chapter Three: Surprise

Fang's P.O.V.

"I did that time," I muttered quietly.

I took a deep breath before continuing forward, what did we just get ourselves into?

I spun back toward the flock, "Stay here," I warned. Blaze and Sonya nodded obediently. Tex and Harley looked disgusted. But I was the leader and they needed to listen

I sighed before trudging forward and deeper into the mine. I'll admit it; I was a tad scared about what I'd find. I felt something brush the back of my neck and spun quickly.

"Harley, I told you to stay!" I hissed. I glared at her. She gave me an innocent look. Those damn bambi blue eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't let you do this alone!"

Whatever happened to listen to the leader? We weren't playing a game here. I had to understand that they've never been in a situation like this.

"Fine, whatever just stay quiet," I hissed before turning and continuing to creep down the long hallway.

It felt like we walked for hours, trudging along and dragging our feet. Then, we saw light. Harley spotted it first.

"Look Fang!" she whispered loudly. "It's a cavern…I think."

I quickly led her into the cavern and we were instantly blinded. The light was intensely hot. I was caught, like deer in headlights.

"Why, Fang. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Who are you?" I screamed as my skin started to sweat.

"Only your favorite flock member. I used to read your thoughts. Remember how you used to love me more," the voice seethed.

I was drenched in sweat when I felt the pinch of a needle.

"Harley," I whispered, trying to grab her before the ground rushed up to meet me.

Max's P.O.V.

I was in the driver's seat of our 2004 Chevy Lumina. Sure, this would have still been in good condition back in the day. But now it was considered a junker.

"Why did they have to call today! I mean, I got to 2nd base!"

"Gasman, shut it," I warned as we sped back to our Colorado home to get the rest of the gang. I didn't want to hear about my little guy's sex life.

"Why didn't we just fly?" the young blond boy complained.

"I didn't want to leave the car as Rosaline's house," I retorted quickly. I swerved onto our road; cutting off an oncoming pickup up who quickly flipped me the bird. How pleasant.

"Max, you're gonna kill us!" Gazzy cried loudly, gripping onto the door.

"We're almost there, shut it!" I warned again.

Our car skidded to a halt out front of the house. Nudge and Iggy stood there with two bags at their feet.

"Nice to see you made it," Nudge commented with a bright smile.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked quickly after I counted heads.

"Here!" came a deep voice from inside the house. He carried another bag and a bright smile.

"Okay, we ready to head out?" I asked the group.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Gazzy replied sourly. Oh, young love. If only he knew.

I ran towards the trees surround our house and snapped out my wings, taking to the air. We were off.

I flew out in front, with Dylan to my right and Nudge to my left. Gazzy and Iggy brought up the rear.

I filled them in on the location we were heading too, Nudge had already known since I had her do some research on the place.

"We're off to Bearcreek, Montana," I announced to my flock.

"Where's that at?" Gazzy shouted over the wind.

"Uh Montana," Iggy retorted intelligently.

I ignored the quarrel as I soared ahead. I loved feeling the wind in my face and being free. No stupid ex-boyfriends to hold me back from what I wanted to do.

"Max, why do they call us on that certain phone?" Dylan asked as he soared up beside me. Oh no, I hated giving this speech.

"Well," I started, "we're all publicity stunts, they like how the 'flock saves the world' and what not. Yeah, there are actually evil people, or whatever you'd call them. The government is just too lazy to take care of them and think it's cool that mutated kids do it. We swoop in when there's actual danger. Usually the flock gives up or something. It's really stupid."

"What if they didn't give up?" Dylan asked again. It was getting annoying with the questions, didn't he ever catch on?

"I've never been in that situation; maybe it's a trap or something. But that's never happened."

Dylan didn't respond. Max went back to thinking to herself. Maybe this mission would be a quick one. Montana was pretty close to Colorado. Maybe a day trip up, then save this dumb flock, and then trip back. Maybe they'd head over to Utah and ski some.

"Bearcreek, dead ahead," announced Nudge.

"Where do we started looking first?" I questioned our little computer genius.

"I'd say in the mines, they were shut down a long time ago. It'd be a perfect headquarters for a villain and their diabolical plan."

"Then to the mines!" Iggy shouted loudly with a grin on his face.

The mines weren't hard to locate, they were a few miles outside of Bearcreek. There were practically signs pointing us there the whole way. We stopped to take a look at the memorial of the miners who died in an explosion.

"These names are so….old fashion," Gazzy observed.

"Well it's not every day you see people named like us," I retorted and quickly rolled my eyes.

We walked down the worn path towards Mine #3. It was a rocky, short trip.

"The rock covering the entrance was moved," Dylan said, eyeing the spot in the ground where the rock used to sit. It was now a located off to the side of the path.

"Someone's been here," I said biting my lip, "let's head inside."

We crept inside the hole leading down into the mines. Gazzy went first, leading the crowd. I was right after him.

"Oof!" It almost happened to quick to be seen, Gasman was attacked.

"Who are you?" I hissed loudly, my head on a swivel. Whoever had just punched Gazzy in the gut was going to get their ass kicked.

"I have a better question, who are _you_?"

They came out of the shadows, two boys and one girl.

"You're the flock that needs help?" I asked with confusion.

"Who said we needed help?"

_A/N:Not a very good place to end but I have to go mow the lawn. And so they meet. Angel is there, is she the evil villain? I foreshadowed a bit, my first time ever, did ya catch it?_

_And so we go._


	5. Author's Note: Apology

Ughhhh, I'm the most awful author ever!

I'm sorry for not updating for almost a month.

My computer crashed.

I PROMISE to update as soon as I get it back.

Or maybe sooner if I use my sisters netbook.

I gotta tumblr if any of you peoples tumble.

Kickshove(dot)tumblr(dot)com

FOLLOW ME and I'll probably follow you.


End file.
